Problem: The operation $\Diamond$ is defined by $a\Diamond b=ab^2-b+1$.  What is the value of $(-1)\Diamond 6$?
Answer: $$(-1)\Diamond 6=(-1)6^2-6+1=\boxed{-41}$$